A lithium ion secondary battery and the like using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution are used in a small electronic device power supply, a memory backup auxiliary power supply, and the like. However, the above-described lithium ion secondary battery has a problem that the electrolyte solution could be leaked. Therefore, in the case where the above-described lithium ion secondary battery is used in the memory backup auxiliary power supply and the like, a peripheral electronic circuit could get wet by the leaked electrolyte, which causes problems such as a defect or a malfunction of an electronic circuit. In order to avoid these problems, the lithium ion secondary battery and the electronic circuit have been conventionally mounted in different positions.
However, recently, as the electronic device has been required to be further miniaturized, to mount the battery and the electronic circuit in the different positions becomes a factor which prevents the miniaturization. Thus, recently, a battery which can be mounted on a substrate has been devised.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-118159 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 1) discloses a battery which can be mounted on a substrate together with an electronic circuit component.
According to this battery, a battery laminate having a positive electrode layer, a negative electrode layer, and a solid electrolyte layer arranged therebetween is housed in a sealing case (outer package) which can be mounted on the substrate. In order to take out a power from the battery laminate, a laminate connection electrode part is provided in a power collector formed so as to be connected to each electrode layer in the battery laminate. In addition, a case connection electrode part including an external terminal part so as to correspond to each electrode layer is provided in the sealing case. Furthermore, the laminate connection electrode part and the case connection electrode part are connected through wire-bonding with a lead in the sealing case.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-118159